Robloxian
'''Robloxians '''are the dominant species of Planet Roblox and its sole state Robloxia. Their origins date back all the way since mid-2004 but didn't evolve into their trademark appearance till 2006. Their history and biology are indiscernible, but their abilities range greatly. History On June 30th, 2004, the very first "Robloxian" appeared called Admin. He got banned and later got put as the 18th Robloxian, but Admin was certainly the first ever Robloxian to come into existence. They didn't evolve into their blocky self till 2006. But somewhere in 2004, an old image of a Robloxian appeared, which heavily resembles their current appearance.https://roblox.fandom.com/wiki/File:Old_RBLX_char.png According to The Chronicles of Robloxia, there was a prophet who came down to teach man the cryptic understandings of "Lua", described to be the tongue of the gods; the vital force of underlying all creation.https://blog.roblox.com/2007/02/encyclopedia-robloxica/ Whether this prophet was true or not, Robloxians soon learned to understand Lua and used it to their advantage to create. In 2005, Robloxians were capable of viewing the three-dimensional world around them and invented contests because of that. Their first contest was to direct a yellow sphere into a red goal by using spinners and barriers, this was called Steer the Spheres. In February of 2006, an error caused minigames to be removed. In early March, Builderman came into existence. At that same year, Planet Roblox gained a massive surge of attention and a rising population, and in December had the population rise to 10,000. December 22nd would have players be able to collect Badges. This was also the same year that Robloxians fully evolved into what they look like as of current. January of 2007 would have Robloxians be able to move their legs when walking, as before they only slid across the ground. The year ended with Robloxians gaining Spawn shields, an invincible shield which only lasts for a short few seconds. September 2008 has Guests, they were removed in early October 2017. 9 years too late. Ever since then, they had steadily evolved, capable of replacing their body parts to communicating with text. They also steadily gained access to more advanced ways of creating and understanding Lua as it too developed alongside them. The Robloxian population has grown to 1 billion, with only 9 million actually being active in February 2016, equating to about 0.009% of the population. Biology Robloxians are separated into 6 individual parts, two of which (chest and head) are necessary for the Robloxian to live. Each part can easily be disassembled, especially so after death. Robloxians are unable to die, as they would respawn seconds later with all of their parts intact. If the location it is in has a set spawn point, they will always respawn at that location with all their clothes or gear intact. If it doesn't house a spawn point, they will respawn at random ground. It is said their body clones itself after death since the body parts of the previously dead Robloxian can still be seen even after the Robloxian has already respawned itself. But soon after, those body parts will disappear into thin air. Robloxians are able to pick up objects, some of which are either larger or heavier than themselves. This proves they are capable of extreme strength. Disregarding strength, there are also theories surrounding how Robloxians are even capable of grabbing objects. Some theorize it's due to a minor form of tactile telekinesis, which surrounds their bodily parts with a telekinetic barrier which allows them to "grab" anything it touches. As food Nobody has ever eaten a Robloxian before, or even wants to try. Speech For premature Robloxians, they are incapable of speech unless third-party software is involved. For mature Robloxians, they are capable of speaking in a variety of Earth languages, with English being the most predominantly language. Their speech consist of visible "text bubbles" appearing on their heads, which disappears at an indeterment time. In recent years, their speech has degraded for some reason, as some words which are commonly used are censored out via a string of hashtags. Currency In late June of 2005, Robloxians were able to collect Roblox Points via completing a variety of Roblox activities or for simply existing. They were able to use those Roblox Points to afford clothing and accessories. Roblox Points were replaced by Robux in May of 2007. In August of 2007, Tickets were added. They were a lesser form of Robux and acted out the role of being able to achieve them simply for existing. However, they were announced to disappear from existence in March of 2016, before finally cessation from existence on April 14th of that same year. References Category:Roblox